


My Darling Lyra.. chapter 2 - (Spoilers for 2x07)

by hippyangel, Partypandas00



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippyangel/pseuds/hippyangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partypandas00/pseuds/Partypandas00
Summary: 'She looked round and her eyes settled on a trunk, unused and big enough for a girl to hide in. Or sleep in.'
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter
Kudos: 17





	My Darling Lyra.. chapter 2 - (Spoilers for 2x07)

**Author's Note:**

> This is picking off where Partypandas00 one-shot story ended where Mrs Coulter is carrying the now asleep Lyra down the Canyon. I'm a co-writer for her so she gave me permission. Make sure to read her work first!  
> \- https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229247/chapters/69175449 -

It took Marisa Coulter an hour to walk down the canyon with an asleep Lyra in her arms. Her Deamon, a golden monkey, tightly carrying a tiny ermine in his black hands.

"Not so tight!"

Marisa snapped at her other half, still unable to control her anger to her deamon. She remembered that morning in the church, when she had hit him and asked him what he was afraid of. She had to tell him that Lyra was Eve, 'mother of all' before he agreed to help her. He was her otherside, so it was herself who had been afraid, of course.

Afraid to move on. Away from everything and everyone, she had ever known.

Once they got back down the canyon, her deamon chittered upto her the question she had next.

Where to now?

She could take Lyra home to her own world, but that would mean putting them both in danger from the Magisterum again. They both her in danger now of punishment, even death. Well, it was death for Lyra, and Marisa wouldnt let that happen, EVER.

They would have to go away. Far away.

-

They reached the small town of cittagazze, where Marisa and her deamon crossed into this world.

The monkey looked at her and Marisa nodded once, knowing what he was thinking, what they both were thinking. They has to hide her, to get where they where going.

She placed her daughter down carefully on the chair by her and went into the house. She looked round and her eyes settled on a trunk, unused and big enough for a girl to hide in. Or sleep in.

'We have no other choice.' She whispered, more to herself then to her deamon. She picked up the trunk and weeled it to the table, placing it infront of Lyra then lowered the girl down carefully into it. The monkey placed pan at the top, near Lyras head, still sleeping peacfully.

They would be free soon enough.

She clicked the lock shut. Lyra was safe.

-

Wheeling the trunk holding her daughter very carefully, she had traveled down the mountin, had picked up a pale blue scarf and purple gloves. The scarf was siting round her head now and she put the gloves on. 

She looked like a shadow of her former self as they got to the docks and entered a ferry bound for an island that was completily out of the way of everything. 'They would be free soon.' She kept telling herself as the ferry took off into the sea.


End file.
